La estación de los diamantes
by kastiyana
Summary: Entonces Inglaterra lo vio, el destello del salón no provenía de los cristales, de la cuchillería de plata o de los diamantes que colgaban de los cuellos y orejas de las mujeres. El destello provenía de él; de sus ojos juveniles, sus dientes, su cabello de oro. Él era el diamante vivo del mundo y estaba en su mejor estación - UsUk (en ese orden). M por una escena metafórica


******La estación de los diamantes**

_Quiero despertar en la ciudad que nunca duerme_  
_y ver que soy el rey de la colina_  
_lo más alto de la pila... _  
_el primero de la lista_  
_el número uno_  
(New York - Frank Sinatra)

Arthur Kirkland, la encarnación humana de Inglaterra y Reino Unido, no fue consciente de ello por los rumores de sus habitantes, ni por la constante presencia de sus melodías en la radio, ni siquiera cuando las salas de cine estaban repletas con sus películas y los jóvenes intentaban imitar su acento y sus jergas para lucir "cool" ante las muchachas que entonces suspiraban por John Barrymore. No. No fue nada de eso.

Fue un día, iniciando la primavera de 1926 en que estaban en un salón del Ritz (1) con Francia, Portugal y España tomando un brandy luego de haber discutido rutas y acuerdos comerciales. Inglaterra estaba huraño como siempre y Francia, hablador como dictaba su descarada costumbre. Habían destellos que provenían desde los cristales de la lámpara, se reflejaban en las copas, iban hacia los brillantes y perlas de las mujeres bajaban por las lentejuelas de los vestidos, pasaban por el mesón de la barra y terminaban estrellándose contra los ojos del inglés con un molesto halo de tonta alegría.

- La música en este lugar siempre me hacen sentir como si tuviera alas en los pies - comentó Portugal que recién se sentaba, luego de haber bailado con una señorita.

-Debiste venir la semana pasada, este lugar estaba en llamas - comentó Francia dándole un sorbo a su champaña.

-¿Estaba él?-

-No - corrigió el gabacho agitando su mano con dramática elegancia - pero casi, estaban Nick Lukas y Ruth con su orquesta, había una linda convocatoria de muchachitas americanas... ya sabes como son-

-Esos vestidos...- comentó Antonio ventilándose el rostro como si le hubiese dado un repentino golpe de calor.

-Exacto - apuntó el francés cerrándole el ojo.- además de la baja moral-

-De solo imaginarlo me da lástima haber estado trabajando en ese momento-

Inglaterra miró a Portugal y quiso replicarle que a él siempre le daba lástima el trabajo, por ello es que tenía tan penosa situación en comparación casi todos. Entonces Francia tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Y cuál es el problema, es jueves ya... si te apuras, mañana temprano podemos coger un avión y pasar el fin de semana con el chico-

-Pero no nos ha invitado - le recordó el español-

-Eso no importa, él siempre recibe a todo mundo... es el país de la libertad y las oportunidades después de todo ¿o no?- Inglaterra debió fruncir el ceño y el gabacho continuó. - Y te digo... no hay nada mejor que pasar un fin de semana en su casa, da las mejores fiestas hoy por hoy y la elegancia, hombre, la elegancia...- y con un gesto dramático dejó la frase en suspenso, como si no se hubiese inventado adjetivo posible para describir lo elegante que podría ser ese chiquillo; ese campesino que Inglaterra había criado, viendo constantemente el reflejo de sus malas costumbres en cada uno de sus actos. Le parecía excesivo que alguien como Francia comentara algo así sobre él, sobre un provinciano que ni siquiera sabía agarrar bien los cubiertos.

-Tú también puedes venir, si quieres - comentó Francia volviéndose hacia él. Reino Unido le miró de soslayo, despectivo, como si su vaso mereciera más atención que un asunto tan insignificante; si Francia no le conociera lo suficiente se hubiese tragado su interés.

-No creo que sea momento para fiestas - les recordó Inglaterra- creo que estaría más tranquilo si nos quedaramos trabajando día y noche para reponer...-

-Vamos, no es como que el chico se vaya a poner a cobrarnos así en su casa, hacernos un desaire así, a nosotros que prácticamente lo criamos para ser lo que es hoy-

-Creo que estás sobre-estimando su humanidad- comentó el británico - pero vamos, que no nos haría mal ver que está haciendo con el dinero que nos sacó durante la guerra- (2)

-Amargado - murmuró Francia volviendo a sus alegres y frívolas conversaciones.

Más que la solidaridad o un ánimo fiestero, fue la curiosidad la que lo llevó a aceptar la invitación. Aunque lo había escuchado en las calles, aunque lo había escuchado del mismísimo Francia - el rey de la vanguardia y de la finesa - no lo creyó ni pudo dimensionar aquello a lo que todos se referían hasta percibirlo por sí mismo, con todos sus sentidos. América en ese momento no era el continente virgen; pero seguía siendo igualmente exuberante y en ese momento para poder experimentarlo a cabalidad sí era necesario poner todos los sentidos sobre la mesa, incluso la imaginación.

Apenas arribaron a Nueva York, un pomposo automovil Chrysler color rojo sangre los esperaba, tenía llantas refulgentes, parecían de oro, tal vez lo eran. Un criado negro en un impecable traje blanco bajó a recibirlos, hizo una graciosa reverencia como saludo y luego abrió las puertas e invitó a tomar asiento a los recién llegados. Los asientos del automóvil eran amplios, de cuero nuevo, un aroma inexplicable y exquisito estaba impregnado en el interior; había una botella de brandy y otra de champagne junto a unas copas acomodadas junto al asiento. Francia sonrió fascinado al tiempo que abría la botella de champagne y pasaba copas a Portugal y España. Inglaterra se extrañó por el detalle; según tenía entendido el licor no era algo permitido en este país. Lo segundo que notó fue que la marca del brandy era su favorita y se preguntó en que momento Alfred se había convertido en un anfitrión tan considerado que incluso incurría en actos ilegales para agasajar a sus invitados. Si abrió la botella, fue solo con la intención de remojar su garganta mientras el negro afuera tomaba las maletas en sus fuertes brazos para depositarlas en la parte trasera.

Solo sintieron que el auto estaba en marcha porque vieron la ciudad crecer frente a sus ojos por detrás de las ventanillas. Desde ese marco, a Inglaterra le pareció irreal, gigantesca, como si la estuviese observando desde la pantalla de algún cine. No le hubiese extrañado en absoluto que Mary Astor se hubiese materializado a su lado a jugar con su collar de perlas, muda y encantadora como un pensamiento.

Vieron la entrada del Central Park por un lado y en el otro, la puerta del Hotel Plaza.

-¡El Ritz de América!- exclamó Francia, como si comparar algo de esta ciudad con su amada París le otorgase inmediatamente el título de magnificencia que la consagraba en la inmortalidad. Así lo entendieron todos. La portezuela fue abierta por el chofer y uno de los administradores del hotel salió especialmente a recibirlos.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros, bienvenidos al Plaza. El señor Jones nos avisó de su llegada y dispuso todo para que tuviesen la más cómoda estadía en la ciudad- Las cuatro naciones saludaron educadamente y se internaron en el hall mientras dos muchachos que parecían muñecos tomaban sus maletas y las ponían en un carro.

-Lamentablemente, él no pudo llegar a recibirlos personalmente por cosas de negocios, pero ha dispuesto una cena y una gala esta noche para honrar su visita; por mientras, acá Marvin les mostrará sus suites, cualquier cosa que necesiten él estará afuera dispuesto a ayudarles; Si hay algún inconveniente me llaman y yo dispondré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para satisfacer sus demandas -

Inglaterra prefirió pensar que todo era un teatro, entendió la cortesía y la buena dicción del administrador como parte de un juego en que América les quería demostrar su civilidad. Se hubiese reído si no hubiese estado tan ocupado impresionándose con el brillo de los pisos y la amplitud de los pasillos inundados con ese mismo aroma que estaba impregnado en el auto.

Tomaron el té en la cafetería del hotel que parecía un juego de blancos y rosas, impregnado con los perfumes y las risas de las damas que tenían sus tertulias a esa hora. ¡El té!, era una delicia que Inglaterra no había probado hace décadas, desde antes de la guerra, aromático, dulce. Los pastelillos, preparados por un chef francés y de fondo un violinista que tímidamente adornaba el aire casi como pidiendo disculpas por su presencia. Era una melodía primaveral.

A medida que veía estas cosas, la ansiedad de la nación Inglesa comenzaba a aumentar. Aún le costaba trabajo la idea de ver al chico; o más que eso, era la idea de tener que verlo como un igual la que lo perturbaba. Resultaba incluso más molesto escuchar la forma en que los otros hablaban de él con esa admiración. La última vez que se vieron fue en un frente en Toul durante la Gran Guerra; en ese entonces ambos habían estado igual de sucios y cansados y habían intercambiado solo las palabras necesarias.

En ese entonces Reino Unido aún contaba con una gran parte de las tierras de su imperio.

Pese a los viajes gratuitos al pasado, las horas avanzaron rápidamente, como si se les hubiera pagado por no hacer esperar a nadie. Portugal los había entretenido contando algunas incidencias de la última fiesta a la que había acudido con España, justamente al mismo hotel en que estaban en ese momento.

-Entonces Antonio acá se quedó viendo como atontado las colleras del chico, ya sabes cómo... la cara de atontado-

-¡Oye!- reprendió el español con un falso tono de regaño.

-Lo sabemos, cher-

-Y ¿sabes lo que hizo él?, sacó una bolsita de su bolsillo, una de terciopelo, amarrada con un hilillo y dijo con ese tono "Acá tienes, viejo amigo, vé y hazte unas colleras y muéstramelas la próxima vez que vengas..."-

-Tenía una bolsa llena de diamantes ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Me estás tomando el pelo-

-Que no, que me llevé cuatro y las pasé al joyero en Madrid y resultó que eran auténticos diamantes, de miles de dolares-

-Sacrebleu!-

-Pero la cosa no termina ahí...- continuó Portugal- me pasó unos cuatro más a mí y el resto se las pasó a una chica que estaba al lado... una preciosura debo decirlo, pero no sé si su beso valía las piedras que quedaban-

-La chica estaba tan impresionada que le habría besado mucho más que la boca si él se lo hubiese pedido-

-Pero bueno, él chico es un caballero - asintió Francia. Inglaterra se ahogó con la bebida, incrédulo, ¿Desde cuando la rana decía eso de América? y ¿desde cuando América era digno de ser llamado caballero? La última vez que chequeó, el único que ostentaba ese título era él.

-Y quien sabe... tal vez tenemos algo de suerte y hoy nos salpique algo más-

La noche cayó suave sobre Manhattan, como acariciándola y ella a su vez le devolvió un concierto de luces desde el Times Square como si quisiese confundir a los turistas hasta el punto de no saber si al asomarse por los balcones, estaban mirando a las estrellas o a los anuncios de las estrellas desde los teatros. Entonces Inglaterra debió reconocer, que comenzó a sentirlo, eso mismo que sentía gran parte de su gente, pero sin llegar a comprender aún la actitud laudatoria de los países que lo acompañaban.

A las ocho y media el salón estaba lleno de gente que era cuidadosamente inspeccionada antes de ser permitida dentro; más que gente eran apariciones. Eran cristales reflectantes, graciosos y bellos, flotando cual lámparas humanas. El coctail había sido delicioso y la degustación de los finos manjares encendieron una chispa en los invitados como preámbulo a lo que venía. Entonces un poco antes de las nueve, cuando ya todos estaban presentes y se sentaban a la mesa, se abrieron las puertas del salón de par en par y por ella entró él. Las personas se pusieron de pie a aplaudirle, y él, con los brazos ocupados por dos flamantes señoritas, dedicó un gesto facial que bendijo a toda la concurrencia.

Antonio, João y Francis abrieron la boca sin poder pronunciar ni media palabra. Las muchachas del brazo del recién llegado eran Bebe Daniels y la mismísima Mary Astor. Ambas besaron las mejillas del joven antes de dejarle solo y entonces comenzó su camino a la mesa de sus invitados de honor, retrasándose con apretones de manos y sonrisas a los ocupantes de las otras mesas. Cuando Alfred Fitzgerald Jones finalmente llegó y saludó a las naciones Europeas, Inglaterra creyó que también había olvidado como hablar.

Y era extraño, porque era el mismo acento vulgar, la misma risita autosuficiente, el mismo mechón, y todo igual excepto por esa aura y ese aroma que no podía identificar pero que lo hacía todo rotundamente distinto. Eso que robaba el aliento de todo el que estaba a su lado.

Francis fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Luego los ibéricos y, finalmente, Inglaterra haciendo una fuerza de voluntad.

-Well, hello, old sport (3)-

-Buenas noches, Alfred-

El chico extendió su sonrisa y luego sus brazos y con ello los mozos comenzaron a servir en todas las mesas, sincronizadamente, con una gracia propia de las normas de etiqueta inglesas, solo que mucho más espectaculares. Inglaterra nunca olvidaría la exquisitez con que estaba aliñado el guiso o la forma en que la carne estaba tan tierna que se derretía entre sus molares obligándole a cerrar los ojos de placer. Y si eso no era un manjar, no sabía qué es lo que lo era.

Entre la comida hubo un brindis en que Alfred agradeció al señor Capone y al resto de la comunidad italoamericana por su presencia y sus regalos. Hubo un coro de aplausos y bajo todo eso, unos comentarios maliciosos que fueron olvidados con el primer sorbo de champagne y posteriormente con la invitación al salón de juegos a bajar la comida con un pequeño ejercicio de despilfarro alrededor de las ruletas y mesas de poker. Alfred se fue a la ruleta saludando al encargado y diciendo.

-Empecemos con lo de siempre-

-Cien dolares entonces apuesta el señor Jones por el 20- (4)

Los invitados jadearon de la impresión y Alfred miró hacia su ex tutor diciendo.

-Me gusta empezar calentando motores así-

Inglaterra soltó una risotada amarga y miró como giraba la ruleta dándole el favor al americano. Hubieron aplausos y otras apuestas más. El británico debió desviar su atención a otra cosa para no sentirse tan incómodamente pobre, pero se arrepintió al instante. Había demasiada gente en ese salón, demasiado ruido, brillos, risas y estímulos para una persona como él que era de tan bajo perfil. Se afirmó de un costado de la mesa para controlar el mareo. Tal vez era la música que estaba muy fuerte.

No obstante no era la música, ni el licor, ni los manjares, ni las mujeres con sus labios rojos y sus joyas; era el aroma. El mismo que había sentido en el automóvil y que salía como un torrente de cada uno de los movimientos de Alfred, como si él fuese la fuente de aquel efluvio. Era destellante, era tintineante, era exquisito, era un espectáculo a los sentidos. Los aplausos estallaron celebrando la tercera ganancia del afamado señor Jones, mientras él, con un ademán elegante, acercaba las fichas hacia sí en medio de una risa contagiosa y dispuso.

-Vernon, amigo, ¿cobras estas fichas por mí?, quiero un cheque, me lo llevas al salón de baile ¿quieres?-

Entonces el aroma se hizo más fuerte, al punto que Inglaterra se sintió al borde del desmayo y supo lo que era.

Era el perfume del brillo, de la delicia, de la belleza, de la suavidad y de aquello que sostenía todo lo bello que habitaba el salón. Era el dinero.

-Al salón de baile amigos -

Y fue como un mandato divino. Todos le siguieron, no era una petición ni una sugerencia, era algo a lo que no se podía uno negar. La orquesta del salón de baile comenzó con un charleston y unas mujeres comenzaron el movimiento moviendo sus pies frenéticamente, sus brazos llenos de pulseras, sus vestidos brillantes, los collares en el aire.

Luego de eso vino un foxtrot interpretado por Chester Gaylord, Alfred intercambió unas miradas con la estrella de cine sentada unos metros más allá. Él movió la cabeza y ella le sonrió, ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y se encontraron para comenzar a levitar por la pista mientras la gente les hacía espacio. Ni el mismo Moisés con su báculo podría haber tenido ese efecto en ese momento con Alfred Jones presente en el mismo salón.

Inglaterra le siguió con la mirada comprendiendo en el proceso lo que le sucedía al mundo entero con él. Las personas que se deslumbraban con los destellos del salón no sospechaban que eso no provenía de los cristales, de la cuchillería de plata o de los diamantes que colgaban de los cuellos y orejas de las mujeres. El destello provenía de él; de sus ojos juveniles, sus dientes, su cabello de oro. Él era el diamante vivo del mundo y estaba en su mejor estación. La melodía que encendía al salón no provenía de las trompetas, ni de las voces de los hombres y mujeres del escenario; provenía de las piedras preciosas de sus colleras, del repiqueteo de sus zapatos hechos a mano mientras bailaba ese tango americano con Bebe Daniels, la belleza morena que se deslizaba con sus vestido sin espalda y su risa rumorosa. Era extraño escuchar la grácil voz de la mujer (5), como un sueño, todo en ese salón era un sueño, demasiado dorado, demasiado sonoro para tener que ver con la realidad gris y áspera a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

- Vamos, old sport, - escuchó Inglaterra, al mirar hacia arriba, estaba la sonrisa del chico encandilándolo - no vinimos a estar sentados, levántate y busca una chica -

-No es lo mío... abordar a estas chicas, no sabría cómo dirigir estos bailes modernos de todos modos-

-Bueno, entonces necesitarás alguien te dirija-  
-¡Q-qué haces!-

-Te saco a bailar-

-Pe-pe-pero, ¡Alfred!, la gente...-

-¡A nadie le importa! (6) - rió livianamente el americano asiendo al británico por la cintura y juntando sus frentes, juguetón, sonrisa ladeada, dientes reflejando luces e Inglaterra era un náufrago de nuevo. Lo único que encontró para sostenerse fueron los hombros amplios acentuados por el corte del traje del muchacho, levantó su mirada, ya más relajada y siguió el paso seguro de Estados Unidos por la pista. A veces, ya años después, Inglaterra recordaría ese momento y dándose cuenta de que había un dejo de codicia en su agarre y en la forma en que quiso pertenecer y llamar suyo a Alfred. Él ya no era la potencia que había sido pero quería que se le contagiase algo de eso; pensaba que si no podía ser el dueño de las riquezas entonces lo único que quedaba era que el diamante más grande del mundo intentase apoderarse de él y así, le compartiese algo de su grandeza.

-Te noto agitado, old sport, tal vez de verdad no estás en edad de estas cosas-

Inglaterra frunció el ceño y eso, por alguna razón, a Estados Unidos le pareció gracioso. El británico corrió el rostro para no mostrar que la risa se le había contagiado. Con la voz de "La serenata susurrante" (7) de fondo, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones acercó su boca perfecta al oído de Arthur Kirkland.

-Estás deslumbrante esta noche, ¿sabías?... sí, encantador, ojalá siempre fueses igual, con tus mejillas rojas, sonriendo y tus ojos así llenos de vergüenza, aunque debo confesar también que me gusta cuando me enfrentas y me dices esas cosas tan ingeniosas para hacerme creer que me desprecias- Arthur estaba quieto, una bestia sedada en los brazos de su cazador. Alfred se tomó la libertad de pegar sus mejillas y oler su cabello.- Siempre has tenido se olor delicioso a lluvia y té, casi me da pena que haya tanta gente en ese salón, podríamos hacer tantas cosas si estuviésemos solos.-

-Entonces llévame a otra parte- dijo el inglés hablando por primera vez desde que habían comenzado los lentos, mirándole fijo a los ojos. Estados Unidos tragó saliva. Por suerte, luego de hacer amistades con tantos actores, había aprendido a calcular bien sus respuestas. Si hubiese hablado en ese momento el temblor en su voz hubiese delatado al adolescente que latía bajo el traje de hombre exitoso. Solo lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo en medio de toda esa gente hacia un pasillo y luego al ascensor. El ascensorista fingió estar ausente, como tenía tan tan bien ensayado mientras el estadounidense acariciaba distraídamente con su pulgar la palma abierta del británico, el centro, justo en la zona más blanda y más sensible. Arthur apoyó su cabeza en la pared, con el rostro hacia arriba, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, como si el licor se le hubiese subido a la cabeza; solo que era algo más.

Al llegar al piso, caminaron aún de las manos hasta la puerta. Una vez dentro de la suite, Inglaterra se dio dos segundos para observar los muebles, las alfrombras, los cuadros y la vista de Manhattan de noche intentando competir con los astros y los dioses. Estados Unidos se paró detrás de él pasando sus manos desde los hombros, bajando por los brazos, hasta los codos, luego a las manos y luego poniendo las manos en la cintura fajada. Arthur se dio vuelta decidido y abrió el saco del menor tocando la seda de su camisa blanca y sintiendo por debajo las planicies y los músculos contrayéndose. Los labios se unieron de nuevo en un baile lento, había un bajo, una trompeta y una percusión pausada que guió la caída de los corbatines, el viaje de los dedos y el canto de los suspiros para luego dirigirlos hasta la cama. Arthur se recostó extendido levantando su pierna para atraer con el roce de sus muslos la pelvis de Alfred y encajarlo justo sobre la suya, consiguiendo un tacto electrizante. Arqueó su cabeza, su espalda y abrió las piernas espectante; Alfred tenía que saber qué hacer, pues los diamantes siempre sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Más allá de esa fantasía, si le hubiesen preguntado a Alfred Fitzgerald Jones qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, hubiese confesado la más tórrida confusión y ciclón de temores. Esa era la noche que había esperado toda su vida. Era la noche que había fantaseado en sus sueños húmedos adolescentes en que Inglaterra dejaba de poseerlo con esa codicia animal y, en vez de eso, se habría de piernas invitándole y casi rogándole que él, Nueva Inglaterra, no, ¡Estados Unidos de América!, lo tomara en un acto de igualdad y respeto que fuera más allá de toda posible de avariciosa pertenencia.

Puede que América haya sido un diamante entonces, pero la inexperiencia lo tenía en jaque, así que hizo lo que todo americano hubiese hecho. Pretender que tenía aquello de lo que carecía. Con una seguridad absolutamente fingida permitió que su boca fuera por la geografía inglesa como siempre había querido y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan perdido, lo había ensayado en su mente tantas veces que no podía equivocarse. Bajó, probó, humedeció, rodeó, intruseó como experimento viendo como su ex colonizador se volvía un atajo de jadeos. La entrada al reino de Inglaterra era un pequeño anillo de terminaciones nerviosas sensibles que, cada vez que eran lamidas, se retorcían volviendo al recibidor un muñeco laxo y dispuesto.

Estados Unidos fue digitando de a poco, probando el límite de la flexibilidad de su amante hasta que consideró que ya; que él ya había tenido suficiente de jugar a no ser impaciente y se aventuró a la más suprema de sus fantasías, que era un espacio caliente y apretado y demasiado real y superior a su imaginación.

Arthur Kirkland se aferró a Alfred con la certeza de que era lo más cercano que estaría a una estrella. Lo entregó todo, agotando hasta la última gota de su sudor. Esa primera vez, y luego la segunda, y la tercera y hasta una sexta vez cerca del amanecer en que se movieron lánguidamente como en un valz centenario.

Les resultó terrible el despedirse pero Inglaterra debía volver a sus negocios de salvataje y el señor Jones debía volver a deslumbrar al mundo con los destellos de su figura. Se veían cada dos meses en el Plaza, cenaban desnudos de frente, a veces con las piernas entrelazadas dándose comida el uno al otro. Estados Unidos tarareaba una melodía de primavera e Inglaterra lo atraía hacia sí para repetir y ser uno con el diamante.

Cuando no estaban juntos, se veía a Alfred mirando desde la costa hacia el este, perdido en el destello azul verdoso de las aguas, intentando traspasar aunque sea síquicamente hacia el otro lado donde Inglaterra dejaba a su mente pretender que estaba con él, jurando que escuchaba los bailes y que atisbaba los destellos incluso desde sus grises aposentos en Londres. Estaba tan pendiente de ellos que vio como comenzaban a apagarse hasta que de pronto el estallido, el crack fue tan estruendoso que se escuchó en todos los rincones del mundo.

Hubo una junta extraordinaria para hablar de eso, en el Ritz, el lunes 4 de Noviembre de 1929 y esa vez no fueron solo sus tres vecinos sino que además habían otras naciones Europeas y a Inglaterra se le figuró como una convención de buitres. Eso eran, unos buitres. (8)

-Entonces, tenemos que calcular el impacto de este evento sobre las economías de nuestras naciones- Comenzó Austria con esa voz marcial y pedante. Los germanos en general tenían esta mala actitud con ellos desde la gran guerra y a ellos francamente no podía importarles menos.

-Yo sabía que ese muchachito sin clase no podría mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, es que la clase no se compra, se hereda- comenzó Francia e Inglaterra de pronto quiso lanzarlo de cara al suelo y romperle todos los huesos. Se contuvo, no obstante.

-Creo que alguien debería ir a ver qué tan grande es el daño, de pronto no hay necesidad de que nos involucremos, después de todo, nosotros también tenemos problemas - expuso Rumania

-Yo voy - declaró Inglaterra poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ahora mismo?-

-Me parece que ya llevamos suficiente tiempo haciendo leña del árbol caído- contestó el británico retirándose bruscamente del salón.

Al llegar a Nueva York no estaba el auto rojo esperando, debió tomar un taxi hasta el Plaza sin estar seguro de si podría darse el lujo de pagar una noche allí. De todos modos, no fue a eso. Tal como supuso, Alfred estaba lamentándose sobre los escombros de su grandeza. Su traje opaco, su corbata desarreglada y su mirada la de un niño recién caido de su bicicleta.

-Un brandy para mi y una soda para el señor Jones - ordenó el inglés cayendo sobre la banca a su lado.

-Vamos, ya fue suficiente, ahora debes lavarte el rostro y comenzar a levantarte, no solo por tí, habemos muchos que dependemos de tí, odio decirlo, pero si tú estornudas el resto contrae una gripe-

-Lo sé-

-Entonces-

-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría; lo tenía todo, Arthur, el mundo, todo...-

Alfred se volvió a verle y quiso tocarle, se detuvo a medio camino; ya no se sentía digno de aquel privilegio. Inglaterra cerró la distancia entre ellos y puso su mano sobre la del chico.

-Ahora ya sabes cómo funciona esto, hoy lo tienes y mañana... por eso debes aprender a ahorrar-

Alfred soltó una risa, estrenando un humor negro del que Inglaterra era amo y señor.

-¿Qué es eso de andar repartiendo joyas en las fiestas?-

-Cosas de caballeros-

-¡JA!-

-No te burles-

-No lo hago... ¡Lloyd!, (9) la cuenta, por favor, a mi nombre, Arthur Kirkland-

Estados Unidos miró hacia arriba intentando acostumbrarse a al nuevo enfoque que tenían ahora los eventos. Inglaterra puso su mano en el hombro del estadounidense y lo guió hacia afuera del hotel. Buscarían algo más lejos del centro, algo de unas unas tres o cuatro estrellas. Tal vez se llevaría al chico a Londres una temporada para hacerle recuperar fuerzas al calor de la chimenea.

Alfred después de todo no era un diamante. Una condición sinequanon para ser un diamante es precisamente ser duro e indestructible; perdurar por millones de años. Alfred era un ser superior a los humanos, pero al fin y al cabo no era superior a ellos, a Francia, a España, a él mismo.

Todos alguna vez lo tuvieron todo, el mundo, el oro, el reino aquel que estuvo allí en sus manos solo para desaparecer y dejarlos vueltos con la cabeza hacia atrás. Alfred ahora lo sabía; todo va y viene: el diamante, el sueño, el tiempo, las muchachas y los cantantes de jazz. Todo era tal cual como el tórrido romance entre el brillo del sol y la lluvia en las estaciones.

000000000000

(1) Hotel popular en Paris de los años 20'.  
(2) Estados Unidos se enriqueció vendiendo armas a los países europeos durante la primera guerra mundial. Además había ayudado a las naciones Europeas injectando dinero, no le convenía que cayeran en banca rota después de todo, así que todos estaban endeudados con EEUU.  
(3) Old sport : una expresión amistosa de Estados Unidos de esa época, significa algo así como "viejo amigo" y se hizo famosa en "El gran Gatsby".  
(4) Cien dolares era entonces mucho dinero. Consideremos que una suite del Plaza entonces costaba 2.5 dolares y actualmente la misma cuesta 3.500 dolares la noche. Imaginen cuánto dinero eran 100 dolares entonces.  
(5) Bebe Daniels fue una estrella del cine mudo.  
(6) La homosexualidad comenzó a dejar de ser un tabú en las grandes ciudades del Este durante esos años, estrellas de cine como William Haines y su pareja Jimmy Shields vivían juntos, todo el mundo lo sabía e incluso aparecían en los salones y bailes juntos. Junto con esto recordemos que los bailes ahora eran más movidos y atrevidos y que las mujeres estaban comenzando a redefinir su carácter. "Flappers" es el término con que se conocía a estas nuevas mujeres, que salen de noche, que usan faldas cortas, que bailan, que fuman, que beben, manejan autos y hablan del sexo como si fuese algo trivial.  
(7) Así se le llamaba a Chester Gaylord, "The Whispering Serenader".  
(8) Estoy hablando de la crisis del 29, por si no se captó.  
(9) Lloyd es el nombre del barman de "El Resplandor". El que la vio va a entender y el que no, pues se está perdiendo de algo fascinante**.**

**Nota**: Scott Fitzgerald me ha hecho esto. Necesitaba expresar mi amor por los locos años veintes y la opulenta decadencia que nos describe en sus historias. Como inspiración principal cuento "El gran Gatsby", "Sueños de invierno" y "Un diamante tan grande como el Ritz".  
Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, no es por el escritor sino porque sospecho que la F es por Fitzgerald al igual que John Fitzgerald Kennedy.

Para comprender más pueden leer el artículo "Felices años veinte" de wikipedia, explica el éxito económico y auge cultural en general que experimentó Estados Unidos en esa época y que - a mi parecer - lo hizo instaurarse como el referente que es hoy.

Gracias a Lady Orochi por la asistencia crítica previa a la publicación de esto.


End file.
